


Unraveling A Shirt

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Innocence, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is looking for a sub and finds Blaine at a sub house and takes him home that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling A Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> another omegle rp to share with ya'll

Blaine stood nervously off to the side of the room, he could see the director talking to a young Dom and by the looks of it they were discussing him, if their gestures toward him were any indication. He glanced away quickly and fixed his stare on the ground when the Dom looked up, lest he be caught trying to listen in on a conversation between the Dom’s.  
  
Sebastian had been talking to the director for a long time now…too long in his opinion. He’d seen the boy, Blaine as he’d found out later on, and wanted him immediately. He was perfect. Blaine had been brought into the room ten minutes ago, and neither the director or Sebastian had acknowledged him yet, too caught up in their own conversation. “It’s not going to be a problem. I’d like to take him home with me tonight.”

Blaine froze when he heard the Dom talking about taking him home that night, looking up with a startled expression when the director agreed, handing the young man a stack of papers and a pen. The Dom signed the few legal documents, handing them back to the director though he kept the folder which Blaine assumed was his files for himself. Blaine shifted nervously as the young man approached him, shuffling his feet a little while he waited for a command.  
  
Sebastian let out of a sigh of relief when he finally signed the papers, quickly handing them to the director and turning around to focus all his attention on the sub in the room. He walked over slowly, not wanted to startle the young boy. “Look at me,” Sebastian ordered, careful to keep his voice calm and soothing to the new sub, not wanting to scare him. “My name is Sebastian Smythe, but I’d like you to call me Master or Sir, whichever your preference.” Sebastian watched Blaine with a critical eye, taking in his nervous stance. “Do you have any bags to bring with you?” Sebastian asked gently.  
  
Blaine looked up at the command, recognizing it immediately despite the gentle tone. He swallowed thickly, nodding along as Sebastian introduced himself and told him what he was allowed to call him. “I have clothes, Sir. And a second pair of shoes. Should I go get them?” he asked, glancing from his new Master to the door.  
  
"Yes," Sebastian said, opening the door and gesturing for his new sub to wall through, "But I’ll go with you." They walked out of the room together, Sebastian’s hand resting on Blaine’s back as he led them into his room. "Take everything that is yours and you want, we’re not going to be returning."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Blaine nodded, taking a step away from Sebastian, looking back a little for permission to go on his own. When he wasn’t stopped, Blaine moved to grab his few pieces of clothes, including several bowties though he doubted he’d be allowed to wear them if he got a new collar, as well as his shoes, shoving everything into a duffle bag. "I think that’s it, Sir."  
  
Sebastian watched Blaine carefully, making sure he took everything he wanted. He wasn’t about to deny his new sub the possessions he’d gained over the years, although he may have to rethink part of that when he saw the bowties. Once he collared Blaine, he didn’t want that hidden in anyway. Sebastian took the duffle bag out if Blaine’s hand and offered his other hand out, waiting for Blaine to take it. He quickly pulled him out of the room and the house, walking towards his care and making sure Blaine was comfortable in the front seat. He slid into the car, analyzing the sub seated next to him. “I don’t want you to be nervous, Blaine. This is a new situation for both of us, but we’re going to learn together.” Sebastian turned on the car, quickly pulling out and driving away from the sub house.  
  
Blaine nodded, fingering the cool leather of the seat he was sitting in. He had been surprised when he’d been offered Sebastian’s hand and even more shocked when he was led into the front seat of the car. “I just…I don’t wanna mess up, Sir. I wanna be good,” Blaine answered quietly, staring out the window at the scenery instead of making eye contact with his Dom, still a little anxious about the new situation.

Sebastian took one hand of the steering wheel, placing it on Blaine’s knee and squeezing slightly, trying to give Blaine some sense of comfort so he could relax. “You’ve been doing so well for me already, Blaine. Relax.” he commanded softly, hoping it would give the sub some sense of peace. “We’ll talk more once we’re home, but for now I want you to speak freely. We’ll discuss rules and expectations, limits and the rest once we’re home.”  
  
Blaine flinched a little at the touch, having not been expecting it but started to slump in his seat and relax at the command, the hand on his knee comforting him. He turned to look at Sebastian, giving him a slight, shy smile, “I won’t get in trouble? I can ask questions? Cause I know you have all my information in that folder, you know everything about me. All I know is your name, Sir.”  
  
Sebastian felt Blaine began to relax underneath him and smiled. He wanted his boy to be comfortable, not nervous or anxious or anything of the sort. He chuckled softly at Blaine’s ramblings. “I haven’t read your file, Blaine. I want you to tell me about yourself, not some other person. And yes, I give you permission to ask anything you would like, but I may refuse to answer.”  
  
Blaine blushed a little, “Oh…I don’t want to know /everything/, Sir. Just small things. Like how old you are and stuff. Things we would tell each other if we weren’t all subs and Dom’s. Like in the movies? When people just date? What do you want to know about me, Sir? I don’t know where to start.”  
  
Sebastian noticed the blush on Blaine’s cheek, loving how responsive he was and wondering if he could always make Blaine blush like that. He raised his eyebrows at Blaine mentioning people simply dating, but didn’t say anything. The one thing the director had warned him about was that Blaine was inexperienced. “Well, I’m 23 and just started law school. I was born in France, but my family moved around a lot, first to Ohio before I finally settled here in New York. I’m allergic to bees.” Sebastian rattled off, watching Blaine closely to make sure he was okay. “Tell me about you, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine giggled a little at Sebastian’s mention of being allergic to bees, think it was a strange tidbit to include in the rest of his list. “Wow, you don’t look that old, Sir. I thought you were my age. I’m 18 but I turn 19 in a few months. At least I think I do, I lose track sometimes. I wasn’t allowed very many things from the outside world. Just a few old movies that we were allowed to watch when we were really well behaved. I /loved/ when they showed us old musicals. I like to sing along. And I can play piano! They had an instructor come in a few times to teach and she always said I was good at it.”

"I am /not/ old," Sebastian teased, winking at Blaine to make sure he knew he wasn’t in trouble. "When’s your birthday?" Sebastian asked. "You can watch all the old movies you want, and please, feel free to sing along. Maybe I’ll even join you once in a while." Sebastian was quiet for a moment, listening to nothing but the gentle purr of the car and enjoying having Blaine with him, "Is that something you want to continue, Blaine? we can find you an instructor."  
  
"May 21," Blaine answered, glancing out the window as larger building began to come into view, tilting his head to look up toward the tops of them. "Whoa, those are huge! Do you live in one of these, Sir?" he asked, glancing at Sebastian with wide eyes. "And would you mind? I really liked playing. It was fun and it was really calming. That and boxing. But I wasn’t really allowed to box very often. They were afraid it would make me violent but I really just like the sore feeling after I’m done. I feel accomplished, like I’ve done something."  
  
"You’ll have just turned 19 then, it’s July now." Sebastian chuckled at Blaine’s enthusiasm, smiling at the boy, "Yes, Blaine." he teased as he pulled into a driveway in front of one of the houses, stepping out of the car and grabbing Blaine’s bag, opening the door for him and offering him his hand again. "I wouldn’t mind, we’ll look into it tomorrow. And there’s a gym in the basement. It doesn’t have a punching bag, but we can talk about adding one if it’s something you feel you need."  
  
"That’s…you would do that for me?" Blaine asked, grabbing Sebastian’s hand with a shy grin. "Thank you, Sir. Do you want me to carry my bag? I can do it. You don’t have to. I should. It’s mine and I’m your sub now. You shouldn’t have to carry things like that, especially if they’re mine." He looked around excitedly at his surroundings, having not been out in the city for years now, the last time when he was 10, before puberty had hit. "I can’t believe I missed my birthday. Usually I get an extra dessert for supper. I guess they thought I was too old now…"  
  
"Of course I would." Sebastian led them through the front door, shaking his head in amusement at Blaine’s rambling. "I would’ve told you to carry your bag if that’s what I wanted, and we’ll have our own little celebration for your birthday then." Sebastian led them into the living room, placing Blaine’s bag down on one of the chairs before turning around and meeting his eyes, "Now´, I want us to sit down and talk about this."  
  
Blaine nodded, squirming a little bit again as his nerves came back, anxious about rules and expectations, afraid he wouldn’t be enough for Sebastian, “Of course, Sir. Should I kneel? They said we might be told to kneel once we were claimed by someone. I can do that if you want me too. I can stay like that for a pretty long time. We had classes…”  
  
"Hush," Sebastian said softly, hand cupping Blaine’s cheek, "I don’t want you to worry. If I want you to kneel, I’ll ask you to. I’m not going to try to trick you here, Blaine. I’ll tell you when I want something, just as I expect you to tell me when you need something from me." Sebastian led them over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him, "For now, I want you to with me and take a few deep breaths to calm yourself."  
  
"Sorry, Sir," Blaine whispered, looking down at the ground in embarrassment before taking the spot next to Sebastian. He sat stiffly at first before leaning back into the cushions as he started to breathe deeply, his chest heaving slightly at first before evening out. "I think I’m okay now, Sir. I just get nervous sometimes and I can’t stop talking."  
  
Sebastian rubbed circles into Blaine’s back as he breathed, “That’s it, sweetheart. Just breathe. You’re alright.” Sebastian waited until Blaine’s breathing was completely even before speaking again. “It’s okay to be nervous. You want to know a secret? Dom’s get nervous too sometimes.”  
  
Blaine giggled a little, pressing his face into Sebastian’s shoulder without even thinking about it, already feeling comfortable around the older Dom, “Well if you’re nervous Sir, you’re doing a really good job hiding it. I wouldn’t even guess it.”  
  
Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling them together and running a hand through his subs curls, relaxing as he got used to the weight of Blaine against him. “I guess I’m just a good actor,” Sebastian teased, trying to keep the mood light and Blaine smiling. He was already a victim of that smile.  
  
"You are, Sir," Blaine complimented, humming as Sebastian played with his curls. "And that feels really, really good. My big brother used to play with my hair when I had nightmares. Reminds me of Coop," he mumbled, glancing up at Sebastian with a grin.  
  
Sebastian felt Blaine relax into his body, “You have a brother?” he asked, placing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, “Tell me about him?” he ask quietly, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes briefly.  
  
"Cooper?" Blaine mumbled, smiling when he felt the kiss on his forehead. "Cooper’s insane. He’s a Dom and he’s got this really nice sub, they got married and everything. Abby’s super sweet. She’s the one who sent me my bowties. They met on a TV show. Coop’s an actor and they live out in L.A. but they’ve got a house here too. They always say I can visit once I’m claimed. If my Dom lets me. And he wants to send me letters still, if that’s okay. He doesn’t know you have me but he said to let him know one day."  
  
"You’re mine now, Blaine, but I don’t ever want to take away anything or anyone that’s important to you. You can call your brother first thing tomorrow morning if that’s what you want. We can visit them or they can come visit us." Sebastian opened his eyes, placing a finger under Blaine’s chin and turning his head until their eyes met, "Is that what you want someday? To be married like your brother and his sub?"  
  
Blaine shrugged, afraid of sounding too pushy and demanding by saying yes outright, “I think it’s nice, Sir. They’re not just a pair, they’re in love. Coop wants kids with her. It’s really sweet. I know not all Dom’s marry their subs, my Mom didn’t…she just kept Dad as a sub. It’s okay. But I’d really like to call Cooper tomorrow. And Abby. I want to tell them you’ll let me see them. The last time I saw Cooper was years ago. I was 11 and Coop was 20. And I’ve only seen pictures of Abby. She’s pretty. They’re a really pretty couple. Their kids will be gorgeous. Lucky bastard.”  
  
"I think it’s nice, too." Sebastian agreed, face growing sad as Blaine continued to speak. "You haven’t seen your brother in 8 years?" he asked. Sometimes Sebastian forgot how cruel the world they lived in could be sometimes, already mentally making plans for a surprise visit to LA in a few weeks for Blaine. "We’ll just have to remedy that then." Sebastian turned his body, and moved to lie down on his back across the couch, pulling Blaine down on top of him and cradling him in his arms. He knew he should start their talk, begin to hash out rules, knowing that subs needed the stability and control, but at that moment all he wanted to do was rest with his sub.  
  
Blaine shrugged as he settled in Sebastian’s arms, snuggling into his chest on instinct, needing to be as close as possible, “S’okay, he sends me stuff all the time. And one time they let me watch him on his show. He had them dedicate it to me. Cooper’s great.” He hummed quietly for a while, letting himself completely relax against the Dom, feeling a sense of security wash over him, “I like this,” he mumbled, slightly sleepily.  
  
"Well, you’ll be allowed to watch his show anytime you want from now on." Sebastian smiled as Blaine snuggled into him, squeezing his arms around his waist and tangling their legs together. "I like this too, sweetheart," he said softly, carding his hands through Blaine’s hair and massaging his scalp, smiling at being able to keep his boy calm and seemingly happy.  
  
"Like when you call me sweetheart," Blaine mumbled, eyes closing peacefully under Sebastian’s attention. "S’nice, didn’t think I was gonna like it," he admitted quietly, burying his face in Sebastian’s chest, "Thought I was gonna mess up and you’d be mad. I don’t wanna make you mad, Sir."  
  
"Good, because I like calling you sweetheart." Sebastian chuckled softly as Blaine burrowed into his chest, frowning softly at his words. He tilted Blaine’s head up, not speaking until Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him. "Blaine, we haven’t set any rules yet, and you’ve still managed to be so good for me already. The furthest thing from how I feel right now is anger." He smiled softly and him, brushing his thumb along his cheek, "But, we do have to talk, soon, About each other and what we need, rules, expectations, and the like."  
  
"Mmmm…" Blaine hummed, resting back on Sebastian’s chest, "Five more minutes? Please, Sir? I like just laying here. It’s nice. I can hear your heart beating," he explained, enjoying being able to hear another human close to him and knowing he was safe, feeling the sense of safety and security he hadn’t truly felt since his big brother had been taken away from him.  
  
Sebastian laughed softly, “Five more minutes.” He wrapped Blaine up in his arms tightly, simply enjoying the fact that he got to hold this beautiful boy whenever he wanted to from now one. “I like having you in my arms,” Sebastian breathed out.  
  
"Good," Blaine answered, snuggling closer. "Because I like being here. It’s safe. I’ve been around Dom’s before, in classes and stuff, but it never felt like this. I always felt scared of them. But I don’t feel like that here. You make me feel better, I feel different inside now. Like part of me wasn’t there or wasn’t working right. I don’t just feel like I have to submit to you, I want to too."  
  
"The last thing I ever want is for you to be afraid of me," confessed Sebastian, kissing the curls on the top of Blaine’s head. "And I’m glad I make you feel safe. I always felt like something was missing until now." Sebastian rubbed his hands up and down Blaine’s arms, "And I never want you to feel obligated to submit to me, it is always your choice. I’m never going to force you to do something you don’t’ want to do. We may test limits and push boundaries sometimes, but you always have the right to say no or safeword, okay?"

Blaine nodded, shifting a little so he could look at Sebastian, knowing they were going to talk now, “Mmkay, Sir. I didn’t mean like obligated though. I meant like my body doesn’t really give me a choice most of the time. It just reacts but I’m okay with that with you. What’s my safeword, though? Just so I know…I like knowing what to say if I need a break or something. Mostly just to know it’s there and that I’m allowed.”

"You are always allowed your safeword, Blaine. That is the first and most important rule." Sebastian shifted their bodies so he was sitting up against the side of the couch instead of lying down, pulling Blaine up with him. "What do you want the word to be? It should be something easy for you to remember."  
  
"I dunno," Blaine answered, shrugging at the question, not used to having options and chances to give his opinion. "What do you want it to be, Sir? You can pick, I don’t care." He picked at the loose string at the bottom of his shirt anxiously, disappointed in himself for not being able to supply a word, avoiding his Dom’s eyes skillfully, something he’d trained himself to do over the years, having always been shy around the more powerful Dom’s he’d been around.  
  
"We’ll use the traffic light system for now as we get to know each other. Red for stop, yellow to slow down, and green to continue." Sebastian watched as Blaine looked away from him and began playing with the hem of his shirt. Sebastian stilled Blaine’s hands with his own. "Look at me, Blaine" he commanded, refusing to continue until Blaine made eye contact. "You have been such a good boy for me, my good boy, and I am /not/ disappointed in you for not being able to think of a word right away."  
  
Blaine blushed as Sebastian called him his good boy, grinning at the pet name, “Sorry, Sir. I just…I told you, I get nervous sometimes. A lot, actually. I pick at things and twist them and most of my shirts don’t have a hem anymore because I undo them all when I get anxious. My hands need to do something.”  
  
"Well, that’s just something we’re going to have to work on, hm." Sebastian smiled at him, "And you are allowed to be nervous, it’s okay." Sebastian tucked a loose curl behind Blaine’s ear and slid off the couch, pulling Blaine up with him. He led them into the kitchen, grabbed a pad of paper on his way and motioning for Blaine to sit at the table. He poured them each a glass of water and sat down, taking one of Blaine’s hands in his and rubbing soothing circles over his pulse point. "Now, these first few weeks are just going to be us getting to know each other, okay? We’ll discuss limits and experience and what we both want, and you are allowed to speak freely unless I say otherwise. We’ll write our contract as the weeks pass, and then when I feel it’s finished, we can sign it."  
  
Blaine sat quietly, legs bouncing nervously as his heart raced and he wondered if Sebastian could feel it as he rubbed circles over his skin. He glanced at the paper, reaching immediately for his glass of water to give himself a moment to think, “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say, Sir. I mean, I know what a contract is but I’ve never really thought about what I would want mine to say or anything. Or limits or anything. I’ve never…I’ve never even kissed a boy before. Some of the others got actual lessons but they wanted a few of us not to. They said something about wanting to keep some of us innocent…”  
  
Sebastian could feel Blaine’s heart racing, moving his free hand to grab Blaine’s and place it against his chest, breathing deeply and letting Blaine feel him. “Take a second and breathe slowly with me, okay sweetheart?” They sat there for a few moments in silence, Sebastian praising Blaine when he listened to him. “Good boy,” He squeezed Blaine’s hands, “Contracts can be rewritten at any time Blaine, and this is also why I don’t want to just make one up in a few hours and sign it. We have plenty of time and I want to use that time. Even in 5 years, if we want to change something in our contract, we can. Okay, beautiful? And I am aware of your innocence, it’s something the director warned me about but I don’t want you to worry about it. We will take things as slow as you need.”  
  
"Kay," Blaine mumbled quietly, leaning over to rest his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, needing to touch him more. "Um, so where do we start, Sir? I don’t really know what to put in this thing. I mean besides not wanting other people to be able to like use me. Because they said some people do that but I really don’t want to. I just want to be yours, please? And uh, names? Like the mean kind. Like slut and stuff…I don’t think I like that either…"  
  
Sebastian moved his chair over so Blaine could easily lean against him, seeing that his sub needed to closeness at that moment. “And we can start wherever, anything you think of whether it’s something you need, want, or absolutely do not want at all.” Sebastian listened to Blaine, twisting his fingers through his curls in encouragement, “No sharing. You’re mine, Blaine, exclusively. No one else will touch you. And I’m also yours okay? I’m never going to take or use another sub.” Sebastian paused for a moment to write that down, also writing down no slut-shaming of any kind. He never wanted to make Blaine feel anything less than perfect. “How do you feel about kneeling?”  
  
"I like it?" Blaine answered, wondering if it was okay to enjoy kneeling when he knew most subs didn’t enjoy spending long periods of time in the position. "Not like all the time, obviously but I like it. I don’t know how to explain it. And I’m good at it too. Oh and having my hands tied…when I kneel…I’ve done that too," he shared, blushing a little at the admission. "It was nice, Sir. It calmed me down a lot."  
  
Sebastian chuckled when Blaine phrased his answer as more than a question, “It’s okay to like to kneel, Blaine. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Sebastian nodded when Blaine mentioned having his hands tied, and a thought came to mind, “What about gagging? It can help to calm you down too or simply relax. It’s a way to help remind you that you don’t have to say anything and are safe to just be.”  
  
"They never used gags with me," Blaine answered, tilting his head to the side in thought at the suggestion. "Can we try it? I like the way that sounds, Sir. I dunno if I’ll like it but I want to try it please. What else can we try? I didn’t do very much in classes. They sent me away a lot, to do crafts and art stuff. I sang a lot."  
  
"Of course we can. And if you don’t like it, we won’t do it again." Sebastian moved one of his hands up to rub at Blaine’s neck softly, rubbing at the muscles he could feel growing tense. "There’s a lot, and we don’t have to discuss it all tonight. Anything sexual we can talk about as we begin to explore that territory, you don’t have to worry about that right now." Sebastian sighed, thinking for a moment, "But we can begin to discuss rules, what I expect from you throughout the day."  
  
"Mmkay," Blaine agreed, nuzzling into Sebastian’s neck playfully, giggling when the Dom squirmed a little as his curls brushed against his skin. "What kinda stuff, Sir? I know how to cook! And clean…I’m better at cooking though. Except toast, I always burn toast…Is that the kind of things I’ll do when you’re at school? Am I going to be here all alone during the day when you go to classes?"  
  
Sebastian laughed as Blaine’s curls tickled his neck, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m not a big fan of toast, so you’re safe there,” Sebastian winked at Blaine. “And for now yes. I’m a terrible cook, so it’ll be nice to have someone around you can make food properly.” Sebastian paused for a moment, simply taking a deep breath. “You’ll be allowed to do what you want when I’m not around. We have two months until my classes start up again, so you’ll have time to get settled before you have to deal with being alone for hours at a time. I’ll show you around the town, maybe if teach you to drive, so you can get out sometimes if you need to when I’m at school.”  
  
"Teach me to drive?" Blaine asked, eyes widening at the suggestion. "And go into the city without you, Sir? No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head frantically at the very idea of going out in public without his Dom to protect him. "No no no no no," he chanted, breathing heavily as his eyes started to water, "I don’t wanna. No, please, Sir. I don’t wanna drive. I don’t wanna go without you. I’ll just stay here when you’re gone. I don’t want to go without you."  
  
"Sweetheart…" Sebastian said, not being able to get a word in as he watched Blaine panic. He immediately pulled him into his arms, letting Blaine rest his head against his, chest squeezing Blaine in his arms and whispering soft words to him, "Shh, sweetheart, its okay. You’re okay. You don’t have to learn to drive if you don’t want to. You never have to go anywhere without me, ever. Not if you don’t want to. You never have to leave the house without me, and I’ll be with you every time you want to go out, if that’s what you want. I promise, sweetheart." He kissed Blaine’s curls, hoping his words were helping to calm him.  
  
Blaine whined quietly, sobbing into Sebastian’s chest before beginning to hiccup as his cries subsided, blinking up at him with red eyes, “S-sorry, Sir,” he mumbled softly, immediately bringing his face back down to hide again, afraid he was going to be in trouble for freaking out and shouting at him. “Should I go…what’s my punishment?” he asked, glancing over at the corner of the kitchen where he would typically be made to stand or kneel for misbehaving.  
  
Sebastian held Blaine tight to him, rubbing his back and placing kisses to his forehead, letting him cry and let it all out. His heart clenched at Blaine’s sobs, but he didn’t say anything, holding Blaine closely until his sobs subsided. His eyebrows furrowed when Blaine spoke again, looking down at him and watching as he looked at the corner. “Blaine, there’s nothing to be sorry about. You are allowed to cry and freak out. There’s never going to be any punishment for having feelings and emotions.”  
  
"But I yelled at you," Blaine whispered, clinging tightly to Sebastian. "I yelled at you, Sir. I should be in really big trouble," he insisted, remembering how he’d been punished for having nightmares when he’d first been sent to live at sub house, having been afraid of being alone and forced to leave Cooper, his parents meant nothing to him but his brother was his world. "I’m not supposed to yell. And I’m not supposed to say no. Those were rules."  
  
"You’re not in any trouble, okay baby? I could never punish you for panicking and yelling. It’s okay." Sebastian pulled Blaine on too his lap. wrapping him up in his arms and holding him there, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Those might’ve been the rules at the sub house, but not with me. You can yell. You can even scream if you need to. And you always, /always/," he repeated the word, putting extra emphasis on it to get his point across, "are allowed to say no."  
  
"But I’m yours?" Blaine mumbled, confused by Sebastian saying he was allowed to say no. "I’m supposed to do what you want me to, Sir. I’m just a sub. You’re a Dom. That’s how it works, right? I don’t understand…" he mused, reaching to play with his shirt again, the string coming completely loose so he could pull at it, unraveling the hem.  
  
(Technical error: Server was unreachable for too long and your connection was lost. Sorry. :( Omegle understands if you hate it now, but Omegle still loves you.)

(It’s okay though, because we found each other again and could continue)

“I promise you’re not in trouble,” Sebastian said, stilling Blaine’s hands where they had torn apart his shirt. “Yes, you are mine. And as mine, I’m telling you it’s okay for you to get upset and say no and yell.” He smiled down at Blaine, massaging at his neck with one hand to try to soothe his anxiety, his other hand clasping both og Blaine’s hands to keep him from tearing apart his shirt.

Blaine smiled shyly, looking down at where his hands were being held still, unused to being stopped from tearing his clothes. He squirmed a little, fingers flexing as much as they could in Sebastian’s. “I…I need to play with it, Sir. It makes me feel better. Please? I have a really messed up one if you want me to change and not ruin this one too…”

Sebastian sighed softly, letting Blaine’s hands go so he could continue to play with the hem. “There’s no need to change, the shirt’s already ruined.” Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile to make sure he knew he wasn’t mad at him. “But we’re going to work on this Blaine. Your nerves and your need to tear apart clothing when you become overwhelmed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine mumbled quietly, moving to play with the fabric again, sighing in relief when he was able to tear at it again. “They tried but nothing really worked, Sir. All my shirts are like this. Some worse than others but none of them really have a hem left. This was new for today because there were Dom’s coming to visit. I would be in a lot of trouble right now if I was still there.”

“Well then it looks like we’re always going to have to carry a ratty shirt around with us, doesn’t it?” Sebastian sighed, watching the tension begin to seep out of Blaine’s body the longer he was able to tear at the hem, finding it odd that it calmed him, but he wasn’t going to stop him again. “And you’re not there anymore, so you won’t be punished.” Sebastian went quiet, lost in thought for a moment. “Did they punish you every time you ruined a shirt?”

Blaine giggled a little at the suggestion of carrying around an old shirt, continuing to tear at the material, smiling as it frayed in his hands, giving him control over something, even if it was something this little. He nodded slightly at the question, “Yes, Sir. I wasn’t supposed to break things or mess them up on purpose. I wasn’t punished for accidents but this isn’t an accident. I know I’m doing it and I got in trouble for it. Especially when it was one like this, a nicer one for when people were going to see me.”

Sebastian smiled at Blaine’s giggle, a sound he had yet to hear and quickly realized he wanted to hear over and over again. “Why do you feel the need to pick it apart?” Sebastian asked, nodding down at the hem, trying to figure out what went on behind Blaine’s head. “How would they punish you?” He didn’t like the idea of his sub being punished by anyone but him, but that had been Blaine’s life before Sebastian found him, and he needed to know about it.

Blaine shrugged a little. “I dunno, Sir. I just like it. The shirt can’t do anything to stop me and I can just keep doing whatever I want to it. I get to control the shirt when I pick at it. But they didn’t like it. They said I was destroying their property. It depended on how badly I’d ruined it or how nice the shirt was. Sometimes I just got sent to a corner. Sometimes I got snacks taken away. Sometimes I got spanked…not without pants. I’ve seen it before but they never did it to me. It was over my pants, with a paddle…”

Sebastian nodded as he listened to Blaine. “It’s about the control,” he said quietly, more to himself than to Blaine, understanding that sometimes a sub needed something to control to help calm them, even if it was something as small as picking a shirt apart. “Were those the worst punishments you’ve ever gotten?” Sebastian asked, not expecting much worse, seeing as how Blaine had been one of the subs they wanted to keep inexperienced and innocent.

Blaine nodded, focusing less on the shirt and more on Sebastian, leaning against his chest gently, positioning his head to hear his heart again. “Uh huh, Sir. I mostly got put in the corner or had snacks taken away. I liked being with the others and I love sugar. They usually took what we liked most, we listened better that way. The paddle was only when I was really bad. And I missed a movie once. I was way younger. I cried because it was Sound of Music and I /love/ that movie. Cooper used to watch it with me all the time. We acted it out a lot.”

Sebastian nodded to himself as Blaine spoke, glad that he hadn’t had to go through much worse punishments. He smiled at the thought of a little Blaine acting out the Sound of Music. “I would’ve loved to see that.” He smiled, glancing over at the DVD shelf and remembering that he had the musical. “Maybe we’ll watch it someday and you can show me how you used to act it out with Cooper,” he teased the boy, hugging him tighter in his arms.

“I can do that, Sir,” Blaine agreed, knowing he’d be able to recall every little joke he and his brother had had about the movie and their little quirks. “It’s my favorite. Well, that and Grease. And Disney movies too. Those are great. Do you have any Disney movies, Sir? Could we watch those too?”

Sebastian smiled at Blaine’s ramblings, learning that it was something that the boy tended to do a lot, whether it was from nerves or from excitement. “I have plenty of Disney movies, Blaine. Sounds like someone loves musicals. Are you going to sing for me if we watch them?”

Blaine blushed a little, giggling again. “I do! They’re just great, aren’t they Sir? It’s just so much fun because no one really sings like that in real life, but it’s like breaking the rules without getting in any trouble and you can just sing as loud as you want!”

“Well, you can sing as much as you like when we watch them,” Sebastian laughed at Blaine, finding his enthusiasm infectious, knowing it was something that he could get used to very easily. “Are you trying to tell me you like to break the rules?” Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows at Blaine, but still smiling.

“A little,” Blaine admitted, raising his eyebrows playfully, smirking at Sebastian. “Not big ones. Just stuff like that. Little things,” he grinned widely and squirmed around, moving to straddle the Dom so he could lay flush against his chest.

“So I’m going to have a little troublemaker on my hands, huh?” Sebastian said, enjoying the playful side of Blaine, smiling as he straddled him, feeling their bodies press together and loving it. “Well hello there,” he teased, smiling at Blaine when they made eye contact.

“Hi,” Blaine giggled, feeling extremely bold as he leaned in to press a shy, almost non-existent kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, blushing a deep shade of red. “It’s not trouble, Sir. It’s mischief, there’s a difference.”

Sebastian leaned into the soft kiss on his cheek, smiling at the way Blaine blushed, knowing that he was going to be finding ways to make that happen constantly. He ran a finger down Blaine’s cheek, raising his eyebrows at Blaine’s words. “Oh really? Why don’t you explain that to me?”

“Well trouble is bad stuff,” Blaine began, moving his face to chase after the trailing finger, craving more touch. “If I’m causing trouble I mean to be bad and probably hurt you or break something or make you mad. But mischief is silly. Like little pranks and stuff. Or being loud when I know it’s okay or teasing. It’s just silly, not mean.”

“Hmmm,” Sebastian hummed to himself as he listened to Blaine’s words, already knowing the answer but simply enjoying hearing Blaine talk. “I would hope you’d never purposely be mean to me,” Sebastian said, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand and staring into his eyes.

Blaine shook his head seriously before nuzzling into his hand, “Of course not, Sir. I would /never/. Not on purpose! I told you, trouble’s bad. You get in a lot, a lot, a /lot/ of trouble when you’re a troublemaker. Probably even worse than the paddle, right?”

Sebastian smiled softly at Blaine and nodded. “Much worse than the paddle. And you’ve only ever been punished with the paddle with your pants on; it’s much different when they’re off.” Sebastian leaned up a little to place a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek, “But I know you’re going to be a good boy for me, Blaine.”

“I am,” Blaine nodded, beaming at the kiss. “I promise, Sir. I’m going to be the /best/. The absolute best boy ever in the whole wide world,” he mumbled quietly, resting his head back on Sebastian’s chest as he started to toy with his shirt again, watching the strings come apart in his hands, mind reeling after comments about being spanked without pants on and punishments worse than that, though he couldn’t imagine what they might be.

Sebastian nodded at Blaine’s words, enjoying the feeling of him laying against him. He watched as Blaine started to play with the bottom of his shirt again, pulling at the strings and making them come apart easily, but this time instead of stilling his hands, Sebastian let him continue, knowing that that was what he needed at the moment. “You’ve already been a very good boy for me today,” Sebastian said quietly into Blaine’s ear, knowing he deserved the praise but also hoping for it to help soothe him.

Blaine nodded slightly, hearing the praise but not really registering it, only humming quietly in response as he continued to play with his shirt. “Mmmmm….” He hummed, tugging at one of the longer strings hanging off his shirt, smiling slightly when it made one of the holes he’d created even bigger.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows when Blaine didn’t even acknowledge the praise, wondering if he had even heard him at all. Sebastian simply watched Blaine for a moment as he tore apart his shirt. They were going to face a problem if this was something Blaine had to do every single day; otherwise they were going to be spending every weekend buying Blaine new clothing. Sebastian put a finger underneath Blaine’s chin, tilting his head up until they were looking at each other, faces only inches apart.

“Huh?” Blaine mumbled, startled at the sudden moving of his head. He blinked at Sebastian in confusion, not remembering being so close to the Dom’s face when he’d looked down at the fraying material in his hands, fingers still working at the shirt. “I…did you say something, Sir? I’m sorry, I wasn’t here. My head went somewhere else, I was thinking.”

“I told you you’ve been a very good boy for me today,” Sebastian said, watching Blaine blink a few times as he finally focused in on Sebastian’s face. “Where did you wander off to?” Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side a little but careful not to break eye contact with Blaine or let him turn his head away again.

Blaine smiled a little at the praise, squirming happily. “Thank you, Sir.” He chewed his lip for a moment before answering the question. “I was thinking about punishments, Sir…you said there were ones worse than the paddle but that hurt a lot. What’s worse than that?”

“Not all punishments are going to cause you physical pain, Blaine. There are all different kinds of types.” Sebastian sighed, wishing that he’d never mentioned it, knowing they weren’t ready to get into an in depth discussion about this yet. “There are also things harder than a paddle that I could spank you with. But I don’t want you to worry about those, okay baby? We haven’t even begun to discuss punishments and rewards and limits that you or I might have. You’ve been so good for me; I don’t anticipate having to punish you any time soon, so I don’t want you to fret over it.”

“I’ll try not to, Sir,” Blaine promised earnestly even though he wasn’t ready to promise completely that he wouldn’t think about it at all. “What are we gonna do now, Sir? Just sit? I like sitting with you but I’m kinda hungry…my stomach is turning. I didn’t eat very much for breakfast. I was too nervous.”

“That’s all I’m asking you to do,” Sebastian said, aware of the fact that it wouldn’t be easy for Blaine to stop thinking about it, especially since it was never something he’d had to think about before. “We can make some food,” Sebastian said, smiling at Blaine a little. “What would you like to eat?”

“What do you have?” Blaine asked, looking around the kitchen curiously. “I could cook for us or make sandwiches or something, Sir. I eat just about anything. What do you like? I’ll make it for you.”

Sebastian smiled at Blaine’s rambling, walking around the kitchen and looking at what they had. “I have to go food shopping soon, so for now it looks like sandwiches. Is that okay?” Sebastian asked, pulling lunch meat out of the fridge and the bread out from one of the cupboards, keeping one eye close on Blaine.

Blaine nodded, moving to grab the bread. “Do you have mayonnaise or mustard, Sir? And cheese? I can make awesome sandwiches. Oh wait, what kind of meat is that? Because there’s some spices that taste really good with turkey or ham!”

Sebastian smiled at Blaine’s enthusiasm, pulling out the cheese and other condiments, showing Blaine where the spice rack was and stepping back from the kitchen, deciding to let him do what he wanted. “Surprise me with something delicious,” Sebastian said, winking at him and sitting down on a stool at the counter, watching Blaine’s every movement.

Blaine beamed excitedly as he was given full range over the kitchen, quickly whipping up his sandwich before moving onto Sebastian’s. “Are you allergic to anything, Sir? Cause I can make you one like mine but I don’t want to give you something you can’t have. And I know that sounds really conceited, but I just…I’m proud of it. They called it a ‘Blaine’ in the cafeteria. Like it’s named after me.”

Sebastian chuckled at Blaine’s enthusiasm. “No, no allergies,” he told Blaine, watching as he moved about the kitchen with ease, enjoying the sight and realizing how much he’d been craving for just this, someone else to go through daily life with. “I’ll have to see what the fuss is about this sandwich, won’t I?” Sebastian teased.

“Yep!” Blaine answered cheekily, grinning at Sebastian as he finished off the second sandwich, making sure to hand that one to Sebastian. “Here, Sir. This one is yours. I made it better than mine. Can I get drinks for us? I can find them if you tell me where to look, Sir.”

Sebastian smiled and took the sandwich. “Thank you, Blaine. There’s juice and water in the fridge. There’s some soda there as well, but I want you to drink something else.” Sebastian was already dealing with an overexcited Blaine, and he definitely didn’t need to add any caffeine to that mix. “And I just want a water,” he added on before Blaine could ask, knowing that he was about to.

“Can I have juice?” Blaine asked shyly, peeking from around the fridge door at Sebastian as he grabbed a bottle of water for the Dom. “I know you said no soda but I wasn’t sure if that went for juice too, Sir. I can drink water if you want. I don’t mind. But you have the good orange juice, not that weird off-brand stuff that tastes more like the cardboard carton than anything else.”

“You may have juice,” Sebastian told Blaine, taking the water from Blaine’s hand and taking a sip, watching as Blaine poured a glass of orange juice for himself before sitting next to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at him, turning to his sandwich and taking a bite, moaning softly at the taste and turning to look at Blaine after he swallowed. If you cook half as good as you make a sandwich than you’re going to make me a very happy Dom.” Sebastian placed a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine grinned, dancing a little in his seat, happy that Sebastian liked his creation. “It’s probably my best work but I know how to cook lots of stuff. I really like making spaghetti. There’s just so many ways to make it. Chicken, meatloaf, loose meat sauce, plain…and that’s just the tomato sauce kind. There are just endless possibilities.”

Sebastian grinned at Blaine. “Well, I don’t know anything about cooking, other than how to grill a burger or steak and how to make instant food, so you’re going to have free reign over the kitchen essentially, especially when it comes to dinner.”

“Steak?” Blaine asked, staring at Sebastian in wonder as he took a bite of his food. “Will we really have steak, Sir? Isn’t it like super expensive? I thought only really rich people had steak. And lobster…it sounds really expensive. Can I really try it one day?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose at Blaine’s comments. “We’ll have steak. You won’t have lobster unless we go out somewhere, but whenever that happens I’ll make sure to take you somewhere they serve it so you can try it.” Sebastian mulled over Blaine’s words a little bit, still shocked by them. “You’ve really never had a steak before? What did they feed you at the sub home?”

“Mostly sandwiches,” Blaine answered, taking another bite and sipping at his juice. “It’s why I got so good at making ‘em. And burgers and pizza. I only know how to cook the rest of it cause I was in the classes. Usually with a lot of the girls,” he shrugged a little, kicking at the rung of his stool. “S’it no big deal. We ate. Just not really great food. But they didn’t starve me or anything.”

Sebastian nodded, giving Blaine a gentle smile. He reached over and grabbed Blaine’s hand gently, squeezing it for a long moment. “Well, you’re going to get used to eating good food and also eating whatever you want. There are no restrictions here,” Sebastian promised. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure things were better for Blaine, already attached to his new sub and determined to make their lives perfect.


End file.
